


Buenas noches señor Palpatine

by Beebee_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: Una noche en la que Ben Solo tiene que enfrentar a un ser muy tenebroso, con el cual pronto va a estar emparentado.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Buenas noches señor Palpatine

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribo por el cumpleaños de Adam que también para mi es el cumpleaños de Ben Solo. Que lo disfruten.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de tocar el timbre de la mansión del poderoso empresario Sheev Palpatine. Estaba muy nervioso pero con tan solo pensar que después de esta noche podría estar con ella lo animaba a seguir adelante con el plan.

Al los minutos de que tocara el timbre una empleada le abrió la puerta diciéndole que la joven Rey ya le había avisado a su abuelo de que él iba a venir a la mansión y lo invitó a pasar. 

Se sentó en un sillón de la sala tomando aire para tranquilizarse antes de que el "emperador" y su nieta bajarán.

—¿Por qué ese vago que es mantenido por sus padres esta en mi casa Rey? - Eso fue lo que Ben escuchó en el momento que pudo ver como el viejo bajaba las escaleras junto a su nieta, la mujer a la cual Ben amaba Rey Palpatine. 

«¿Por qué tenía que ser el único familiar con viva de mi mujer anciano? ¿No podía morirse antes usted que su hijo?» Pensó, obviamente no se lo iba a decir en la cara, Ben no era un estúpido.

Para no crear más conflictos de los que ya iba a tener dentro de un rato, Ben decidió no decir ni una palabra, esa era la mejor decisión por el momento.

Se levantó de del sillón y camino hacia los residentes de casa.

—Buenas noches señor Palpatine. - Dijo Ben con una sonrisa fingida hacia el vejatorio. —Espero que se encuentre bien. Señorita, es un gusto verla. - La sonrisa que puso al momento de dirigirse a Rey no fue para nada fingida y hasta cualquiera diría que era coqueta. Su amada le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Más te vale apurarte Solo, no tengo toda la noche para hablar sobre lo que viniste a hablar. No nos hagas perder el tiempo en estupideces. - A Sheev no le gustaba que ese hombre estuviera en su casa, siempre ante sus ojos el más jove del linaje Skywalker era un bueno para nada, mantenido por sus padres por no tener un trabajo real ya que solo se dedicaba a su estúpida música. No entendía porque su nieta lo había incitado a venir, en realidad no entendía por qué su nieta siquiera le dirigió la palabra al imbécil, ella no se juntaba con ese tipo de gente.

—Abuelo, por favor quieres sentarte y escucharlo. - Le dijo Rey 

—De acuerdo. - Sheev se resignó. —Haber qué se supone que nos vas a decir joven - Preguntó mientras se sentaba en frente de él.

Ben tragó saliva, no quería ir al grano tan rápidamente. Intento inventar algún otro tema de conversación antes de soltar la bomba que iba a explotar en esa casa.

—Antes que nada ¿Cómo van la cosas en su empresa señor?

—¿A eso has venido? ¿A preguntarme algo tan trivial? 

—Abuelo, seguramente esta tratando de hacer la conversación más agradable. No seas grosero. - Rey intentaba defender a Ben ante los ojos de Sheev. Ella sabía que después de esa noche las cosas iban a cambiar.

—No me importa, no quiero perder el tiempo con este hombre, ya hablé. - Ordenó Palpatine.

Ben tragó saliva por décima vez en la noche, era ahora o nunca.

—Vine a pedirle señor ¿Si me deja casarme con su nieta? 

La cara del viejo Sheev palidecio de solo pensar a este sujeto casado con su amada y única nieta. ¿Quién se creía este?

—¿CON QUÉ DERECHO ME VIENES A PEDIR ESTO? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA PENSAR QUE ERES DIGNÓ DE ELLA? - El grito que el viejo dio casi deja sordos al restó de los presentes. Pero Ben no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

—Nadie es dignó de su nieta señor. Ella es una increíble mujer que siendo sincero se merece que todo el mundo este a sus pies. Seguramente usted esta muy orgulloso de la señorita que ha echo de Rey. De esa mujer fue de la que me enamoré, y no fui el único, pero fui el que más insistió para que ella me eligiera. Me enamoré y ella también se enamoró, nos enamoramos ¿Qué podemos hacer ante ese sentimiento señor? Simplemente intentar estar juntos. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba si crees que dejaré que ella arruine su vida casándose contigo. Antes muerto dejó que eso pasé. Vete de mi casa y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella jamás.

Ben suspiró resignado, no esperaba tener que usar esto como argumento para casarse con Rey.

—De acuerdo, si usted quiere que me vaya lo haré, pero déjeme decirle que si yo me voy Rey se ira conmigo.

—Jaja ¿Y se puede saber por qué ella se ira contigo? - Preguntó incrédulo Sheev. Era imposible que Rey se fuera con alguien como Ben.

—Porque... nosotros... dentro de un tiempo... ya no seremos solo dos. - Dijo Ben tartamudiando. 

Palpatine se paro de golpe de la silla y se volteó para mirar a Rey que en ese momento se puso roja y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen plano por ahora. Su abuelo dirigió su vista hasta esa zona para segundos después caer desmayado en los brazos del que muy pronto sería el padre de los bisnietos del empresario más poderoso de la ciudad.

**Author's Note:**

> La parte que no cuento de la historia es algo larga pero resumiendo. Ben es hijo de la senadora Leia y el piloto de avión Han Solo. Es músico en un bar muy conocido en la ciudad, en ese lugar fue donde se comenzó a fijar en Rey.   
> Ella es la nieta de Palpatine y la siguiente gran empresaria de la ciudad, en la cronología esto sucede un mes antes de que Rey se reciba de licenciada en administración y herede la empresa familiar, es la más aplicada y con las mejores notas.   
> Ben al intentar de que ella se fijará en él la persigue e insiste, con el tiempo sus esfuerzo sirven y Rey cae en los encantos del joven Solo. (Como todas)  
> Y bueno luego pasa el acto que le da la vida a los hijos de ellos.


End file.
